Internal Mess
by Lil.Min
Summary: Um internato? Personagens de Naruto? Você sendo a cerejinha no topo desse sundae? Se você acha que aguenta essa loucura, achou seu internato ideal: Tori Gakuen. FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Introdução

**Internal Mess**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é nosso.

_Imagine que você tem de estar no Ensino Médio com pessoas loucas/retardadas/drogadas/etc._

_Agora, imagine que, além de ter de aturar essas criaturas durante as aulas, vai ter de aturá-las VINTE E QUATRO HORAS POR DIA, SETE DIAS POR SEMANA, DURANTE TODOS OS DIAS DO ANO, por causa do bendito fato de você estar em um internato._

_Tem alguma coisa pior do que isso?_

_Se você pensou que não tem, pense de novo. Tem, sim, algo pior do que isso._

_Essas pessoas loucas/retardadas/drogadas/etc. podem ser os personagens de Naruto._

**xXxXxXx**

**Modelo das fichas:**

**Nome: **_Ordem japonesa para os japoneses, normal para o resto._

**Idade: **_Se você estiver no primeiro ano é 15, segundo é 16 e por aí vai... Por favor, coloque na seção "Algo a acrescentar" se você quiser ser repetente ou coisa do gênero._

**Ano: **_O de sempre: 1º ano, 2º ano e 3º ano._

**Nacionalidade:**_ Auto-explicativo._

**Par: **_No mínimo 3 opções. Gaara, Deidara, Temari e Sasori não estão disponíveis._

**Personalidade:**_ Sejam criativos e detalhem bem, por favor!_

**Aparência:**_ Por favor, nada daquele negócio de 'pernas torneadas', 'bunda grande' e 'seios mais fartos que os da Tsunade' em uma pessoa só. Você pode colocar que tem um corpo perfeito, mas não vamos exagerar._

**Do que gosta/Do que não gosta: **_Ex.: Gosta de: Baratas. Não gosta de: Tomar banho. _

**Por que está no internato? **_Essa é a parte mais divertida! Pode colocar o que quiser aqui! Sejam criativos!_

**História: **_Novamente, sejam criativos. E lembrem-se que esta é uma história de humor, e não uma tragédia. ;)_

**Manias:** _Auto-explicativo._

**Algo a acrescentar?**_ Coloque aqui informações extras que nós não pedimos, mas que você sente que é necessário informar._

**ACEITA QUE AS AUTORAS ALTEREM A FICHA?**_ Sim ou Não._

**MATRÍCULAS ABERTAS!!!**

_Número de vagas limitado._


	2. ESCOLHIDOS!

Internal Mess

Ooooooooooi gente ^^

Desculpa a gente estar demorando tanto pra postar um capítulo pra vocês. Estamos inclusive escrevendo ele...agora 8D. Pois é, tivemos umas provas e trabalho acumulados de 3º e 4º bimestre pra fazer mas, graças a um final de semana juntas, tivemos tempo pra escrever o primeiro capítulo e...

REVER A ESCOLHA DAS FICHAS!!!

Vocês devem se lembrar que o número de vagas era limitado, porque, nós vamos aprofundar na história de vocês também. Recebemos fichas muito boas, foi bem difícil escolher.

Mesmo que algum não tenham sido escolhidos, vocês ainda aparecerão na fanfic, mas não muito profundamente.

Enfim, sem mais enrolação, aqui está a lista dos escolhidos e seus respectivos pares:

**Neel Ulrick (neeBear) – Deidara**

**Camille D'Alembert (LadyMilleh) – Kakashi**

**Kersen Parulla (Parulla Akatsuki) – Konan**

**Nessie Harper (Miko Nina Chan) – Neji**

**Kinomoto Ikuto (sakusasuke) – Hinata**

**Madison Avery (MyshaPepper) – Itachi**

**Veronica McFeden (Nostradamus da Modernidade) – Sai**

**Clarie J. Black (Nii-Chanzinha) – Shino**

E agora, as pessoas que nos mandaram as fichas por e-mail! 8D

**Maru (da Marie-chan) – Hidan**

**Yamitsubasa Miaoi (do Miaoi o_o' ) – Temari**

**Ami (da Juruba) – Kiba**

E agora, somos nóizinhas! :'D

**Arisu (Min) – Gaara**

**Aiko (Lil) – Sasori**

Era só isso, gentchem! (eu acho)

E AS AULAS VÃO COMEÇAR!!


	3. Capítulo 1

Um carro que vinha em alta velocidade fez a curva e parou na entrada da Tori Gakuen.

Duas garotas saltaram do carro e se jogaram na grama:

"Terra fiiirme" disseram as duas em uníssono.

Depois de expressarem todo o seu alívio, uma mulher bonita saiu do carro e disse:

"Não exagerem! Vamos, peguem suas coisas para irmos logo para o dormitório."

Elas percorreram o vasto campus e pararam em frente a um enorme prédio com uma plaquinha escrito : EAGLE.

"Bem, garotas, esse é o dormitório de vocês. Aqui tem o número de seus quartos. Infelizmente, vocês não ficarão no mesmo. Tenho que ir agora, antes que seu pai fique impaciente. Desfaçam as malas e sejam legais com suas colegas de quarto. Ou seus." *risinho enigmático* "Cuidem-se. Não façam nada que eu não faria!"- o que era praticamente uma autorização pra que elas fizessem a merda que quisessem, porque dificilmente existe uma pessoa mais irresponsável do que a mãe delas nesse mundo. Ela lhes deu uma piscadela, virou as costas e sumiu pelo campus. Logo, voltaram seus olhares para o prédio.

As garotas estavam admiradas com o tamanho do lugar. Falando sério, era ENORME. Arisu olhava admirada para a complexidade da arquitetura do prédio, assim como a das decorações, enquanto Aiko olhava para todos os lados com os olhinhos brilhando e soltando suspiros. Elas teriam torcicolo se não parassem de virar o pescoço tanto.

Elas subiram a escadaria de mármore, até chegarem ao terceiro e último andar do prédio. Chegando lá, elas olharam para o papelzinho e Aiko disse:

"Bem, eu estou no 310 e você no 301... Vou pra lá deixar minhas malas e depois vou até seu quarto. Até daqui a pouco!" e sumiu no corredor.

Quando chegou lá, Aiko pegou a chave do quarto e abriu-o. Assim que viu o interior, ficou de boca aberta. Aquele quarto era lindo. Assim que você entra no quarto, vê à sua direita uma parede enorme, coberta inteiramente por um armário, que estava dividido em quatro partes, uma para cada morador do quarto. À sua esquerda, você vê duas camas e, entre elas, uma mesa de cabeceira. A mesma coisa na parede oposta, duas camas e uma mesinha. E, no meio do quarto, uma escada em espiral.

Ela simplesmente ficou LOUCA. Tacou tudo no chão e começou a pular. Jogou-se em uma cama, e logo depois subiu as escadas, dando de cara com um espaço vazio à sua frente e, à sua direita, uma porta.

"Cara, não acredito que isso está acontecendo.", pensava Aiko, quando abriu a porta do banheiro e deu um gritinho histérico.

Aquele era o maior banheiro que ela já tinha visto em sua vida. Logo de frente para a porta estava a pia, com um espelho enorme e emoldurado na parede. Ao lado da pia, havia o vaso sanitário. Mas o melhor, com certeza, era a banheira: era ENORME. Tinha o formato quadrado, e hidromassagem. Anexo à banheira, separado por uma portinha de vidro, tinha o chuveiro, e perto dele havia um suporte para toalhas.

Ela desceu as escadas e deu de cara com uma garota, que sorria para ela.

"Oi, vejo que você é minha nova companheira de quarto. Eu sou a Tenten, e você?"

Enquanto isso, no quarto 301...

Arisu, assim que abriu a porta do quarto, olhou instantaneamente para a cama vazia à sua frente, ignorando todo o resto. Ela pulou na cama e começou a rolar, soltando barulhinhos estranhos, parecendo miados. Então, ela levanta a cabeça e olha para a cama que ficava logo ao seu lado, dando de cara com um garoto ruivo, gostoso, de olhos verdes. Enfim, o Gaara. Quem adivinhou levanta a mãozinhaaa! Continuando, assim que viu a vergonha que passou, ela tentou sair correndo pela porta do quarto, levantando as mãos, mas trombando com uma garota que estava prestes a entrar no quarto, escutando heavy metal no último volume.

"Maru?"

"Arisu!"

Gaara, vendo a cena, levanta-se da cama e vai para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Risadas escandolosas puderam ser escutadas vindas lá de dentro.

Arisu, vermelha de vergonha, agarrou Maru pela mão e saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

"Ah, Arisu-chan, você tá no meu quarto? Que divertiido! n.n " Maru disse, ignorando totalmente o clima que gritava TENSO.

O corredor estava praticamente deserto. Praticamente. Maru e Arisu conseguiram esbarrar na única pessoa por perto, levando todas ao chão.

"Ai, ai." a pessoa em que elas esbarraram soltou.

"Ami?" disseram as duas.

"Maru? Arisu?" ela olhou para as duas.

"Ami, você tá aqui também!" falou Maru

"Tô. E a Aiko?" perguntou Ami.

"Ah, ela tá no 310. Eu e a Maru estamos no 301. E você?" perguntou Arisu.

"Xi, eu to ali no 304. Ah, o Miaoi tá aqui também, sabia? No 303, do meu lado, fu. "

"A gente fala com ele depois, então. Vamos buscar a Aiko" disse Arisu.

As meninas encontraram-na com uma garota de coquinhos e perguntaram se ela queria conhecer a escola. Com uma resposta afirmativa, foram logo.

Vocês não fazem idéia de como a Tori Gakuen é ENORME. Não foi explicado direito como é. Há a área de alojamento, que é cheia de prédios (com nome de pássaros). São 4 pessoas por quarto, todos muito grandes. Tem a área que é destinada para esportes, com quadras de diferentes modalidades e uma piscina SUPERENORME. Tem a área que é a das salas de aula mesmo, são vários prédios. Tem também a área cultural, com auditórios, teatros, bibliotecas e talz.

As meninas andaram por todos os lugares citados e naturalmente pararam pra descansar. Sentaram debaixo de uma árvore. Uma pessoa chega por trás de Maru.

"Ah, eu só sei que esse ano vai ser demais!" *levanta os braços, atingindo a pessoinha feliz*

"AI!" diz a pessoinha agora não tão mais feliz.

"O que foi que eu fiz...?" diz Maru, congelando.

"Awwwww, é o Miaoooooooi!" diz Ami feliz.

"Maru...sua desmiolada..." diz Miaoi, resmungando baixinho demais para que qualquer um conseguisse ouvir.

"Vou ver se ele tá vivo." diz Arisu, chutando as coistas de Miaoi com muita força.

Ele solta um grito afeminado de dor. Então, ele se levanta, com fogo nos olhos.

Arisu e Maru fazem cara de retardadas.

"Corram." Diz Aiko.

"Ok" disseram em uníssono e correram, mas para cima de Miaoi, sufocando-o propositalmente.

"Garotas, acho que já deu" disse Aiko

As garotas param, olham pra Aiko, olham uma pra outra e dão um sorriso. Então, empurram Ami e Aiko pra cima de Miaoi.

"Mas o quê-?!" diz Miaoi

"MONTINHOOOOOOOOO!" gritam Maru e Arisu.

"FALTA DE AAAAAAAARRR!!!!" Aiko reclama.

"OSSOS QUEBRAAANDOOO!!!!" grita Ami.

"MIAOI MORRENDO!!!" adivinha quem foi.

Depois de ler tudo isso, realmente DUVIDO que você não acredite que eles são retardados. Bom, depois daquilo, ele voltaram a se sentar debaixo da árvore para conversar com o Miaoi.

----------------

"Achei uma merda ter vindo pra cá." Miaoi reclama, direto ao ponto.

"Não é ruim assim..." Aiko tenta acalmar as coisas.

"Tem muitas coisas boas!"

"Tipo...?" Diz Miaoi, levantando a sobrancelha e olhando para Arisu com um de seus "olhares provocantes".

"Você pode conhecer novas pessoinhas felizes aqui!" Retruca Arisu, se levantando e pondo as mãos nos quadris.

"Me prova sua teoria?" Diz ele, duvidando.

"Claro." Diz Arisu, com um olhar determinado estilo Gai-sensei.

Ela olha em volta e encontra um garoto loiro, de cabelos compridos, enfim, o Deidara.

Ela vai saltitando em direção a ele.

"Oi, amigóooun." Diz Arisu.

"Oi." Deidara com medo.

"Quer ser meu novo amiguinho?"

"Hã...por que...?"

"Estou tentando provar que consigo achar pessoas felizes aqui." Arisu diz com uma cara séria.

"Certo. Por que acha que eu sou feliz?"

Nesse momento, algo vibra na calça de Deidara. Não maliciem. Era o celular dele. Que tocava, naquele momento, "Camarão com Pão".

"AHA!" grita Arisu apontando o dedo pra cara dele.

"Certo. Pra quem quer provar?"

"Praquele grupo ali." Aponta Arisu.

Deidara então olha pra menina, em seguida pras meninas do grupo e dá um sorriso pervertido.

"Ok, pode deixar."

Deidara então dá um olhar sedutor, ajeita o cabelo, e diz:  
"Olá." Insira voz sedutora aqui.

"Amiguinho feliz esse, hein?" o retardado do Miaoi tava babando.

"Miaoi, fecha a boca. A baba tá escorrendo. Isso é nojento." Ami diz.

"Gente, esse é o meu novo amiguinho, o..." começou Arisu, logo em seguida fazendo cara de paisagem.

"Deidara." alguém disse atrás deles.

"QUI NÔMI LYNDJU!"

Então, a ficha de todos caiu. Eles olharam para a pessoa que chamou o loiro sedutor. Um muleque ruivo MUITO estressado vinha na direção deles, com cara de quem podia matar um pônei cor-de-rosa sem sentir remorsos. Deidara caga nas calças. (Não literalmente.)

"SASORI!!"

"FOI VOCÊ QUEM DISSE PRO HIDAN QUE FUI EU QUE ROUBEI O GEL DELE?"

"Hm, essa escola é cheia de gente linda." Comentam Miaoi e Maru, com os típicos sorrisos pervertidos e a babinha escorrendo.

"OUTRO AMIGUINHO NOVOOOOOOOO!" Aiko grita, pulando em Sasori, fazendo ambos tombarem no chão.

"EU SÓ VOU PERGUNTAR MAIS UMA VEZ: FOI VOCÊ OU NÃO FOI?" Sasori descontrolado grita, espumando feito um buldogue.

"Amigo, isso é uma pergunta inútil u.ú, se for mesmo ele, ele não vai dizer a verdade, né?" Arisu diz, agachando-se, para em seguida olhar para Deidara. No entanto..."Ué? Ele sumiu????"

"SEU DESGRAÇADOOOO!" Sasori berra, olhando em volta e logo avistando o loiro, que tentava fugir sedutoramente.

"Nossa, que povo estranho, né, Aiko?...Aiko?" Maru diz, procurando por Aiko.

"JESUIIIIIIIIIS! ELE SAIU CORRENDO COM A AIKO NAS COSTAS!!!!" grita Miaoi escandalosamente.

"Aiko, a gente tá indo te pegar!!!!!!" berra Ami, e todos saem correndo atrás deles, conforme a frase.

Enquanto isso...

Sasori está descendo um morro íngreme com a velocidade de um búfalo.

"AAAAAH!" isso foi a Aiko gritando e se agarrando ao pescoço de Sasori, logo, o enforcando.

Então, Sasori tropeça e ambos saem rolando morro abaixo. Quando aterrissam não-tão-graciosamente, Sasori fica por cima dela. Pornografia, eu te digo. Aiko fica mais vermelha que um sinal de trânsito.

E bem nessa hora... chegam os outros.

"HÁ! EU SABIA! É UM ESTUPRADOR, SEM-VERGONHA, SAFADO, APROVEITADOR, ISSO NÃO SE FAZ, ISSO É UMA FANFIC DE FAMÍLIA!!!!!!" Miaoi quase perde o ar falando isso, apontando para o ruivo. Isso foi testado, dá pra perder o ar nessa frase.

"VAMO PULAR EM CIMA DELE!" Maru diz com um olhar de Gai-sensei.

"EU VOU MORREEEEEEEER!" Sasori sufocando.

"Gente, a Aiko tá embaixo dele!" diz Capitão Óbvio, digo, Ami.

Todos saem de cima deles. Então, Maru e Arisu dão bicudas em Sasori para retirá-lo de cima de Aiko e Ami e Miaoi pegam-na.

"Isso não vai ficar assim!" diz Arisu com um olhar assassino.

Em quanto continuavam a dar uma volta pelo campus, notaram uma certa movimentação em algumas paredes. Tentaram ver o que era, mas era muita gente empurrando. Ao ver uma menina de cabelos cor de fogo sair do meio da multidão, Ami foi direto até ela:

"Ahn, com licença, você sabe o que é que tem na parede? Não estamos conseguindo nos aproximar."

"Ah, sim, é a lista de salas de aula. Se eu fosse você, olharia na parede do Eagle. Lá está menos lotado." Disse Veronica.

"Ah, melhor, é o nosso prédio, obrigada." Falou Ami.

Depois de todos tomarem nota das salas, foram deixar os colegas no dormitório. Estavam meio apreensivos, porque estariam separados e não conheciam mais ninguém.

Quando chegaram no quarto de Ami :

"Ei! Foi você que colocou suas coisas em cima da MINHA cama?" disse uma menina cheia de piercings, vulgo, Neel.

"F-foi, m-me desculpe, eu tiro..." disse Ami intimidada pela presença de um Macho Alpha naquele quarto.

"Tudo bem, essas coisas acontecem, NÉ?" Diz a garota, mudando para uma expressão de alegria. No entanto, isso só deixou Ami com mais medo. Logo em seguida, Neel se retirou do quarto.

"Não me deixem aqui..."disse Ami com carinha de choro.

Nessa hora, Kiba que estava assistindo a discussão perto da porta passa por eles:

"Liga não, essa aí é doidinha." Musiquinha Hentai mode on. Ele pisca para Ami, vai até a cama... pega sua mochila e sai.

Musiquinha hentai mode off.

Todos estão em silêncio e este é quebrado por Maru:

"Tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui? HEIN?" Ela imita Kiba piscando, provocando Ami.

"Tá, podem ir, eu vou arrumar as coisas aqui e vou ficar na minha." Responde Ami corando, praticamente os expulsando de lá.

"Aham, sei, não vai jogar charme pra ele não, né?" Fala Miaoi.

"C-claro que não..." diz Ami, ainda mais vermelha.

"Vamos, gente, não vamos atrapalhá-la, kufufu..." brinca Aiko

"TCHAU, AMI!!!!!!!!!" Dizem todos em uníssono.

Nessa hora Kiba volta e passando por eles, Arisu diz com uma falsa expressão séria:

"Cuida dela pra gente, tá?"

Nessa hora, todos ouvem um "FUUUUUUUUU" vindo do quarto.

Como Miaoi ficava no quarto ao lado, ele foi o próximo a ser acompanhado. Seus companheiros já estavam todos no quarto. Ou melhor, todas as suas companheiras estavam no quarto. Sim, por um uni-duni-tê, ele foi parar num quarto cheio de garotas.

"Vão indo~!" Ele diz balançando a mão, dispensando-as com um olhar pervertido. "Hohohoho." Elas recebem uma porta na cara.

Todas ficaram seriamente preocupadas com as meninas daquele quarto, conheciam bem o seu amigo.

Depois, Maru e Arisu foram deixar Aiko. Felizmente, essa não estava tão insegura quanto Ami, porque já tinha conhecido Tenten, sua colega de quarto. Mas então elas viram um garoto ruivo deitado em uma das camas escutando o Ipod. Inocente, não? Se ele não fosse... o Sasori.

"Ei, você!" grita Maru, apontando o dedo para Sasori ameaçadoramente.

"Hã? Eu?" olha pras meninas e congela. "São aquelas malucas de hoje cedo!" pensou.

"Sabe as horas?" Maru pergunta calmamente.

"Ah... 10 horas" ele disse. "Que alívio! Elas não lembram de mim!" pensou Sasori

Quando iam deixando o quarto, Arisu voltou rapidamente e foi até Sasori

"Mexe com ela e eu te mato" sussurrou.

Em seguida Maru e Arisu foram para seu quarto. Enquanto conversavam na cama de Arisu, Gaara desce pela escada espiral e vai para a sua cama, que era a do lado de Arisu.

"Oi, amigo. Meu nome é Maru. E o seu?" perguntou animada

"Gaara."

Reina o silêncio por 5 segundos até Maru dar uma cutucada distreta em Arisu. Ou seja, uma cotovelada na costela dela.

"Auch!" ela diz com um olhar de dor extrema.

"Arisu, cumprimente o Gaara." Maru diz, encarando Arisu com um olhar de censura.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Ela diz, derrotada pela dor.

"Miau... o prazer é todo meu" Ele responde.

O clima voltaria a gritar TENSO se Hidan não tivesse dado um "Boa noite" _educadamente_ e tivesse saído pela porta.

"O gostoso vai dormir do meu lado. Mwahahahahahahaahaha!" gritou Maru dando pulinhos.

OK...

Todos foram dormir logo. Ash e seus amigos estão mais perto de terminar a jornada de se tornarem mestres Pokemon e... *apanha*

* * *

Fim do 1º capítulo.

AEAE TÁ TERMINADO –Q

Gente, desculpa ter demorado. Mas agora a gente sabe o que a nossa escola passa X_O

Foi necessário fazer a lista de quartos, salas, professores, horários... mas tá tudo prontinho n.n

Esperamos que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo ^^

Apresentaremos a maioria de vocês no próximo capítulo (Min: DE ALMA GÊMEA! *apanha*), que já está sendo escrito. Mas, como puderam ver, alguns já tiveram suas aparições, embora pouco detalhadas. n_n

Deixem reviews o/

Min: OU MORRAM! n.n

Lil: Ou mandarei o Tobi irritar vocês. 8D

Min: Sério. Mandem as reviews. Experiência própria. e.e

Lil: ^-^

Hasta la vista! *gesto coreografado, com saída triunfal*


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo do-do-do-do-dooooois *Lady GaGa style*

**Disclaimer: **Nós não possuímos Naruto. Se possuíssemos:

Min: Teríamos a Lady GaGa na história, ao invés do Michael Jackson, digo, Orochimaru.

Lil: Ei, eu gosto dele! D'8

Nossos amigos queridos tiveram uma noite atribulada, e uma manhã animada, digamos assim. Vejamos o que aconteceu.

**Enquanto isso, na Sala de Justiça... (a.k.a. 311)**

Pein dormia feito um bebê angelical que havia se drogado e bebido todas na noite anterior. No entanto, um barulho o fez acordar no dia seguinte.

Ele olhou para o lado, e viu algo quase tão aterrorizante quanto a própria morte.

Uma planta carnívora, POR KAMI-SAMA, estava dormindo calmamente na cama ao lado. E ele era meio a meio. Preto e branco. Monocromático. Aquilo no meio da cara dele eram parafusos?

"AAAH, O QUE É ISSO?" Pein aterrorizado até o último piercing.

"Ahn... Qual o problema? Por que me acordaram?" Uma pessoa do outro lado reclamou, sonolento.

Pein olhou pra ele. Ele olhou para Pein, por trás de sua maquiagem roxa.

"AIMÉLDÉLS, UMA PLANTA E UM TRAVECO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!" Pein entrando em desespero.

"Qual é o motivo de tanto barulho?" Uma pessoa de longos cabelos brancos disse, colocando seus óculos.

"...Uma velha?" Pein disse com um olhar estranho.

"Quem você está chamando de velha?" a pessoa diz, levantando-se com um olhar assassino, deixando as cobertas caírem, o que revelou que ele vestia apenas... uma samba-canção!

"OMG, OUTRO TRAVECO! SOCORRO!" Pein perde toda a esperança de achar alguém normal por ali, e sai correndo abestalhado porta a fora, esquecendo que vestia apenas seu pijama dos ursinhos carinhosos.

**E no quarto 310...**

Na noite anterior, os brothers Sasori e Aiko foram deixados sozinhos...vamos dar uma espiadinha?

Sasori e Aiko ficam se fitando, lembrando dos acontecimentos anteriores.

"Eu caí em cima de você." fala Sasori pausadamente

"É, eu percebi." responde Aiko secamente, numa imitação fail de sua irmã.

"Fui espancado por sua causa." Sasori diz, com os olhos semicerrados.

"Você bem que mereceu." Retrucou Aiko, numa imitação não-tão-fail de sua irmã.

Nessa hora chega Tenten, toda feliz e saltitante, e avista Aiko, indo em direção a ela.

Talvez para a felicidade do clima na casa, as duas começam um papo animado de garota, que é interrompido pelo som da porta se abrindo.

Todos olham, e se deparam com Haku, um pouco acanhado ao ver que todos o encaravam.

Tenten, tentando quebrar o gelo, vira toda-toda pro Sasori:

"HÁ, HÁ, poder feminino~! Você é o único muleque por aqui, loser!" Acompanhado por movimentos paty.

Haku ergue uma das sobrancelhas, e diz:

"Eu sou um menino, sabia disso?"

Momento tenso.

As duas garotas se encaram, e caem na gargalhada.

"Aham, sei." Diz Aiko.

Haku estava perdendo a paciência que lhe foi dada por Kami-sama. Ele a encara com um olhar desafiador.

"Quer que eu prove?"

"Não, já entendi." Resposta imediata.

Depois desse momento... embaraçoso, por assim dizer, deixamos os brothers. Fiquem de olho para a próxima espiadinha!

**Quarto 309!**

Nada nesse mundo poderia deixar "us manu" Kisame e Kakuzu mais felizes. Terceiro ano juntos, yo! No entanto, seu sonho juvenil seria despedaçado dramaticamente em alguns segundos.

1... 2...

Eu te disse. Nesse momento, uma garota muito gostosa entra no quarto, seguida por uma equipe gigante de serviçais, carregando suas malas cor-de-rosa, cheias de glitter, laços e tudo mais que você puder imaginar.

Essa, meu amigos, é Camille D'Alembert. O prazer é todo de vocês.

Ela parecia estar encontrando problemas em colocar suas malas apenas em sua cama, ocupando a que estava ao lado também.

Kakuzu fez uma cara do tipo "Ai meu Deus, mais uma que me aparece."

Camille não deixou de notar o olhar venenoso, e disse:

"Você não vai ganhar beleza alguma só olhando pra mim, meu bem." Com um sorrisinho du mal.

Ok, isso foi demais para Kisame. Kakuzu era seu mano. A mente de Kisame vaga por momentos de infância e gayzisse e... ok, ele se meteu no meio da história.

"Ah, enfie todo o seu glitter no meio do-" Frase censurada. "-sua paty!"

Nessa hora, salta uma veia da têmpora de Camille. Ela odeia que a chamem de paty. Ela respira fundo e se vira para Kisame com uma áurea negra e diz:

"Antes paty do que peixe." Com direito a reboladinha

AI

Essa foi demais para Kisame.

Ia rolar o maior Fight lá dentro até que...a Karin chegou.

"Ok. Quem foi a paty que deixou as malas em cima da minha cama?"

Er... melhor passarmos para o próximo quarto.

**Quarto 308~**

Kersen e Konan são pessoas supostamente pacíficas. Esse quarto não devia ter nenhum problema, naturalmente. No entanto, quando chegaram lá após o café-da-manhã...

O quarto estava um CAOS.

"Limpe isso. Agora." Disse Konan, em um tom de fim de discussão, e saiu do quarto.

Kersen soltou um suspiro, e começou a limpar como uma esposa submissa ao seu marido. No meio de sua faxina, algo terrível aconteceu:

Lá estava ela. Olhando para ele. O desafiando. Sua inimiga mortal...

A barata.

Ele começou a suar frio, e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Logo, um grito afeminado foi escutado nos quatro cantos do mundo.

Ele saiu correndo desembestado, e então...

Ele encontrou-se encima com uma pessoa vestida com um pijama dos ursinhos carinhosos. Sim, vocês não leram errado. Ele estava fazendo o Pein de UKE!

Nesse momento, com um ótimo timing, Konan chega e ao ver a cena, engasga com o café que tinha em mãos e tira uma câmera do meio do nada, gritando:

"YAOI!"

É, Kersen teve seus primeiros quinze minutos de fama.

**Quarto 307!**

Neji nunca foi uma pessoa com muita paciência. Ou sorte. No entanto, ele sempre acreditou no destino.

Mas agora, ele pensava:

"Esse filho da-" Censurado. "-do destino me colocou aqui. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso, céus?"

O motivo de tanto desespero?

Bem, eu acho que você também ficaria assim se seus companheiros de quarto fossem Tobi, Naruto e Lee.

Pois é, Neji nunca foi uma pessoa com muita paciência. Ou sorte.

**Quarto 306~**

Nessie não estava muito feilz. Sendo a pessoa esquentada que é, digamos que seus companheiros de quarto não estavam agradando-a.

Número 1: Akimichi Chouji.

Por quê? OH, POR QUÊ? Ele simplesmente comia, comia e comia seus salgadinhos, e além de não dividi-los com ninguém, simplesmente jogava os pacotinhos no chão. No ritmo em que as coisas iam, em dois dias todos estariam soterrados debaixo dos pacotes.

Número 2: Aburame Shino.

Uma palavra. Insetos. Os pacotes de salgadinho de Chouji, e a atração que os insetos aparentemente tinham por Shino eram uma combinação mortal.

Número 3: Nara Shikamaru.

Como se os outros dois não fossem o suficiente, o último era um preguiçoso, que definitivamente não a ajudaria nem um pouco a limpar toda aquela bagunça.

Além disso, todos os seus companheiros de quarto eram homens. E nem eram aqueles legais, que além de aparência tinham uma personalidade ótima!

Não. Nessie não estava feliz.

"LIMPEM TUDO ISSO AGORA, SEUS VAGABUNDOS!" Sua infelicidade podia ser notada em suas palavras.

**Quarto 305, aí vamos nós!**

Madison olhava para o quarto com bastante alegria. Finalmente dividiria o quarto com outros estudantes e passaria a ter muitos momentos felizes... Ou não. No instante seguinte, ela se encontrava assistindo a uma discussão definitivamente interessante entre dois de seus colegas de quarto.

"Por que você tá quieto aí nesse canto?" Perguntou o que aparentemente se chamava Sai, com um sorriso (obviamente) falso.

"...Vá embora." Disse o outro, de quem Madison não conseguia desgrudar os olhos, o que se chamava Itachi.

"Por que?" Parecia que Sai estava determinado a irritar Itachi, pois seu sorriso falso não se abalou nem um pouco com os sinais de total e completa rejeição.

"...Não me enche." Dizendo isso, Itachi voltou seu olhar para seu livro, 'Como tornar a vida do seu Irmão um Inferno, vol. 3'.

"Nossa, como você é chato. Aposto que seu pênis é pequeno também." O sorriso ainda estava lá.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Itachi, que não desviou o olhar de seu livro.

"É por isso que você é frustrado assim?" Mais um sorriso, e mais uma veia.

Madison não sabia do que eles estavam falando, mas tinha certeza de que Itachi estava extremamente irritado. Por isso, resolveu perguntar a sua colega de cabelos ruivos o que era aquela coisa tão misteriosa que Sai chamava de pênis. Veronica encarou Madison como se ela tivesse 400 cabeças e estivesse dançando tango com uma vassoura.

Ao notar o olhar de pura inocência e curiosidade, Veronica sorriu e em seguida fez a cara mais misteriosa que pôde, com direito a música de fundo.

"Ah, é só dar whisky pra um cara que você vai ver rapidinho como é um." disse com um olhar safado/enigmático.

"Entendo. Onde encontro esse tal de whisky?" Madison tinha um olhar determinado agora.

Veronica então abriu uma mala, onde tinham várias garrafas de conteúdo duvidoso. Ela pegou uma e entregou para Madison.

"Itachi?" perguntou Madison ansiosa.

"Sim?" disse Itachi, um pouco surpreso, ao desviar os olhos de seu livro.

"Quer whisky?" perguntou com uma sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"**Vocês estão prontos para o quarto 304?"  
"Estamos, capitão! \o/"**

"**Eu não ouvi direitoooooo"**

"**ESTAMOS, CAPITÃO! ^-^"**

"**ÔÔÔÔÔÔ...VIVE NUM ABACAXI E MORA NO MAR"**

"**NEEL, KIBA, AMI E DEIDARA!"**

Seus amigos eram realmente uns filhos da...mãe. Onde ela ia enfiar a cara? Ami realmente não sabia o que fazer. E Kiba estava voltando. A proximidade de seus passos do quarto só aumentava o desespero dela.

Quando Kiba chegou ao quarto, notou os olhos esbugalhados de Ami em sua direção.

"Não se preocupe, não vou deixar aquela maluca te morder." disse com um sorriso brilhante, que, aliás, só se consegue com o uso diário de Colgate Plax Whitening para ter dentes mais brancos e hálito fresco por muito mais tempo.

"O-Obrigada." disse Ami no som quase no mudo.

Para Kiba, o silêncio era muito desconfortante. Ele tinha que perguntar algo. Algo inusitado, diferente. Algo que a faria ficar surpresa pela sua inteligência e carisma.

"Qual o seu nome?" Ora, vamos. É o Kiba, gente.

Aquela pergunta foi a pergunta mais difícil que Ami já tinha recebido. Ela estava suando, ofegante, quase tendo um AVC quando...

O Deidara chega.

"Deidara!" diz Ami.

"Deidara?" pergunta Kiba confuso.

"Eu?" Deidara sem saber porque seu nome estava sendo requisitado tantas vezes naquele dia.

"Ami" diz a menina, respondendo a pergunta de Kiba.

"Ami?" diz Kiba, voltando-se para Deidara, achando que esse era o seu nome.

"Deidara" diz o próprio, se apresentado.

"Ela?" apontando Ami.

"Nããão, eu." diz Deidara.

"Não entendi, Ami" diz Kiba, franzindo a testa para Deidara.

"Ami? - pergunta o loiro confuso - o que que tem ela?" diz, apontando para Ami.

"Deidara?" - disse Kiba, voltando-se para Ami e, em seguida, para Deidara - Não falei com Deidara, Ami."

"Eu sei que não." disse Ami, confusa.

"Eu sei que você sabe. Ami é quem tá fazendo confusão." disse Kiba.

"EU NÃO FIZ NADA!- gritou Ami perdendo a paciência - Enfim - disse, se acalmando - E aí, Deidara? Fugiu daquele ruivo?"

"Sim, eu quase me caguei nas calças, mas-"

"Deidara? Seu nome é Deidara?" interrompeu Kiba.

"É, né" disse o loiro já sem muita certeza.

"AAAAAAH, então você é o Deidara e ela é a Ami"

Dissemos antes. É o Kiba, gente.

"E eu sou Neel." disse uma voz feminina vinda da porta.

Todos se voltaram para a menina que tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto, obviamente havia escutado a confusão lá dentro. Ela parecia confiante, bem humorada, superior até que, após encarar cada um que estava no quarto, seus olhos pousaram...

No nosso loiro sedutor.

TRILHA SONORA MODE ON

Lil: Trilha sonora, AEAE

"Isso é viver, é aprender, Hakuna Mata-"

Lil: MIN!

Min: O que? Ah, mals, música errada.

"Nesta noite o amor chegou..."

TRILHA SONORA MODE OFF

É, a trilha sonora só durou aquilo devido a sagacidade de Neel. Ela logo voou em cima do primeiro livro que tinha em sua cama, para poder ocultar/disfarçar a baba que escorria aos litros.

"Melancia? Eu a-d-o-r-o esse livro!" diz Ami ao ver a capa do exemplar que Neel segurava.

Pronto. Começou um papo de garota totalmente entusiasmado. Isso era o sinal para Deidara e Kiba voltarem as suas vidinhas medíocres.

**Quarto 303, eu escolho você!**

Perfeito. Estava em um quarto só com meninas. E tinha certeza que ia se divertir pra caramba. Miaoi queria chamar a atenção de todas do quarto. Queria seduzi-las. Mas como? Sedução... O loiro sedutor! Sim, aquele "olá" o fez tremer mais que gelatina. É, ele faria o mesmo.

"Boa noite, meninas"

Todas olharam para ele. Mas não do jeito que ele gostaria. Porque ao invés de sair de seus lábios uma voz máscula, saiu...

A voz do mestre Yoda.

Pra piorar, ele começou a tossir como um velho gagá que engasga com a própria saliva.

"Errr, quer um copo d'água?" perguntou Hinata ao rapaz que já estava de quatro devido a sua possível tuberculose.

Tendo apenas um grito rouco como resposta, Hinata saiu correndo para providenciar a água.

Temari não sabia o que era mais bizarro. O modo como a tosse começara ou o rapaz que tentava sugar um pouco de ar para seus pulmões fazendo gemidos estranhos ou como ele descarregava o ar e mais a saliva com tanta violência o fazendo tremer como uma lagartixa.

Recebendo o copo d'água de Hinata, Miaoi tentou desesperadamente bebê-lo, mas acabou cuspindo tudo. Depois de um minuto, a tosse cessou. Miaoi estava estirado no chão, com um olhar vazio, totalmente imóvel. Depois de respirar fundo, ele se levantou, jogando-se teatralmente na cama.

"Ainda bem que passou. Precisa de alguma coisa?" disse Claire para o colega da cama ao lado.

"Sim. Eu preciso de uma mulher que cuide de mim, me dê a sua devoção, o seu calor. Alguém... como você."

Com muita destreza, mesmo depois de seu ataque de tosse, Miaoi conseguiu se deslocar de sua cama para a da colega, ficando face a face com ela.

Clarie tinha na sua frente um rapaz com um olhar maníaco e um sorriso todo babado. E ele se aproximava. Tinha que pensar rápido.

"Sinto muito, eu... -tinha que se apressar- e-eu sou lésbica."

Pronto.

O rapaz parou. Pensou por um minuto, abriu um largo sorriso.

"Mas certamente poderá dividir comigo, com mais intimidade, coisas que não vai dividir com tanta pressa com pessoas do sexo pelo qual você sente atração" disse enquanto levantava devagar a blusa dela.

E então... Porrada. Muita porrada. Pra finalizar, um chute bem dado no meio das pernas.

E um grito afeminado foi ouvido por todo o campus.

**Quarto 302!**

Ino e Sakura estavam felizes por estarem no mesmo quarto. Afinal de contas, elas eram melhores amigas em quase tudo.

Quando chegaram no quarto, estranharam. Havia um menino lá. Elas se apresentaram, com os costumeiros "oi, tudo bem?" descobriram que o nome dele era Ikuto. Mais à vontade, as garotas foram para o lado do quarto que aparentemente ainda não havia sido ocupado, e começaram sua rotineira conversa sobre...

_**Sasuke.**_

"Ah, pelo jeito garotos e garotas estão misturados nos quartos!"

"Pois é, qual será o quarto do Sasuke-kun?"

"Ai, tomara que seja o nosso!"

Ikuto, ouvindo a conversa, começa a suar frio.

"OMG. O Sasuke tá lá encima... tomando banho... e NÃO SABE que elas estão aqui! Para piorar, elas são fangirls!" ele engole em seco, torcendo para que Sasuke tenha algum pingo de bom-senso e desça usando alguma peça de roupa.

Nesse momento, Sakura joga-se de joelhos no chão, fazendo um barulho alto, olhando para o céu.

"SANTO ANTÔNIUU, COLEGA CASAMENTEEERO, PLIZ FAZ O SASUKE-KUN FICAR NO MESMO QUARTO QUE EU! PROMETO MUITA PURPURINA E VELA COR-DE-ROSA PRO SENHOR!"

Ino, vendo sua amiga se esforçando, tira um Santo Antônio de dentro da bolsa (?), daqueles bem grandes, coloca num copo d'água de cabeça pra baixo e posiciona-o atrás da porta.

Bem nesta hora, Sasuke resolve dar o ar de sua graça.

Apenas. De. Toalha.

Santo Antônio ouviu as preces das garotas.

**Quarto 301, yo!**

Arisu lançou à Maru um olhar de extrema censura.

"O que é? Não precisa ficar assim. O gostosão vai dormir do meu lado, mas pensa bem. O "gato" vai dormir do seu lado." disse Maru passando longe do significado daquele olhar.

"Eu tô pouco me fudendo pra quem vai dormir com você, criança" disse Arisu com todo o veneno que pôde.

"Não é comigo, Arisu. É do meu lado. E não fale assim, pode afastar as pessoas - diz e no final, aponta para Gaara. Depois, vira para ele - Como pode ver, Arisu é meio "apressadinha", mas é uma ótima moça. Cozinha, lava, passa e sabe cuidar muito bem de um homem." com direito a piscadela no final.

"VÁ PARA O INFERNO!" esgoelou uma, já estressada, Arisu.

Maru correu para sua cama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas.

"Você parece um gatinho raivoso quando grita assim." disse a Voz Debaixo das Cobertas.

E o silêncio reinou.

Gaara pegou um livro e deitou-se de costas para Arisu.

A menina olha para ele e percebe que seus ombros estavam tremendo. Lógico, estava rindo.

"Merda. Ele não vai superar isso nunca?" pensava desesperada Arisu.

Algum tempo depois, chega Hidan.

"Já é tarde, não? Melhor irmos deitar" disse Hidan olhando para a garota e o ruivo do lado direito do quarto, que assentiram.

Ao olhar para a menina ao seu lado, sorriu.

"Essa aí tá dormindo que nem pedra." disse apontando para Maru, que roncava sonoramente. E em seguida desligou as luzes.

No escuro, Arisu pensava: algo está muito estranho. De repente, Hidan acendeu as luzes, assustado.

"O que foi?" perguntou Arisu

"Eu senti alguém pegando em mim." disse Hidan, olhando acusatoriamente para os dois

"Pegando aonde?" perguntou Gaara, olhando para os dois lados e debaixo da cama de Hidan.

Este apenas resmungou e desligou a luz.

Um tempo depois, Hidan vira desconfortavelmente.

"Apenas minha imaginação" pensava ele.

Gaara tentava dormir, mas ouvindo aquele ronco era difícil. "Como ela dormiu tão rápido?" disse baixinho

Ao ouvi-lo, Arisu, enfim, lembrou-se: Maru não ronca. Entendendo tudo que estava acontecendo, resolveu dar o troco.

"Maru Hassanhadinha" disse com uma voz do Serginho do Pânico

Até o ronco cessou.

E então, o lado direito do quarto começou a rir baixinho.

Fim do 2º capítulo \o/

No próximo capítulo, essa turminha da pesada vai embarcar em uma superconfusão nesse colégio onde reina a aventu-*espanca narrador da Sessão da Tarde*

Oi amoreeeessssss *desviam das botas, tomates e afins* É, nós ficamos uns tempos sem escrever, né? *sorrisos carismáticos* Não vamos mais desapontar vocês, vamos tentar arranjar um tempo por semana apenas pra vocês.

Por favor, deixem reviews. Seja para comentar sobre a fanfic, para nos xingar, difamar, acabar com a nossa dignidade –Q

Bye o/


End file.
